1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a methodology for asexual propagation of a plurality of species of substantially sedentary marine invertebrates that hold fast or naturally attach to a support. Propagation is achieved by means of segmental transplantation which is accomplished by intentionally forced segmentation of a predeterminable portion of an invertebrate's tissue. The segmented tissue is manipulated to become substantially attached to a suitable support thereby resulting in a condition where the primary invertebrate as well as the propagated invertebrate can survive independently of one another.
2. Description of Prior Art
For many years there has been substantially unrestrained and unregulated harvesting of many live marine invertebrates from ocean reefs in all parts of the world to satisfy individual, commercial, pharmaceutical and industrial needs. The impact of this indiscriminate gathering has exacted a severe toll on these fragile marine ecosystems. Damage inflicted by ship's hulls and even anchors is also causing grave concern among environmentalists and international political bodies. In addition to the devastation of the reefs due to human interaction, damage is being done by storms and environmental change. There is a global realization that these marine resources are finite and unless the destruction stops, our "underwater rain forests" will cease to exist. Estimates done by N.O.A.A. and other marine biologists indicate that as of 1995, ten percent of the world's reefs had been destroyed beyond repair, and that in another ten years said percentage will increase to forty percent. If nothing is done, N.O.A.A. estimates that all reefs could be gone in as little as twenty years.
The methodology of this invention is an efficient way to asexually propagate a plurality of substantially sedentary marine invertebrate species to substantially satisfy the needs of industry without continuing to damage the natural reefs through harvesting. The propagated invertebrates can also restock damaged, dead or dying ocean reefs. Through controlled experimentation and testing the concepts and techniques of this invention have been proven to be practicable, successful and have resulted in an ability to asexually propagate substantially sedentary marine invertebrates at a rate and in a manner which is methodical, controlled and substantially accelerated beyond the invertebrates' normal rates of reproduction in nature.